


Days and Nights Poolside…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Days and Nights Poolside…, Love, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys enjoy the days and nights poolside…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days and Nights Poolside…

Title: Days and Nights Poolside…   
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 3113  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queens: bigj52   
Challenge; Rena’s rainbow1907 Birthday Celebration…

Chapter Summary: The boys enjoy the days and nights poolside…

Thanks to Carmen for making this happen and to all the fangirls that participated in this challenge…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

**Days and Nights Poolside…**

The Neptune really is a great luxury cruise in every possible way; you should see the pool boys just waiting to fulfill your every need. Justin and I spend the mornings out by the pool, relaxing and reading the newspaper; I need to read the business section. I know that I said I’d stay away from work on this vacation but I still need to talk to Ted and Cynthia once a day. So he humors me and I agree to go on the local tours and shopping sprees, letting him spend outrageous amounts of money.

There’s a lot of great-looking men on this cruise, but I’m not looking to trick while I’m here with him unless maybe he wants to trick together. I want this to be the vacation I never gave him whether it be Vermont, or Ibiza… I want him to be happy and have fun, to really relax and forget about back home for now.

His hair is already bleaching out to a golden white and his skin under all that SPF45+ is starting to take on a nice glow. On the other hand I know I should be using a stronger S factor because of my cancer history but I like to use Spf30+. I tan up in just a day or so. I did give up the tanning bed because after listening to him bitch about skin cancer I could hear his PSA in my sleep.

My guava juice, coffee and toast arrive along with Justin’s French toast with real maple syrup and orange juice. We’ve taken to eating breakfast poolside. It’s much more relaxing waking up this way, than to be herded into the crowded dining room like cattle. I can tell it’s a little hard for him to be that closed in with so many people and I hope that the ship doesn’t become too confining for him. That’s another one of the reasons that we go exploring on the island every afternoon so he can feel the earth under his feet.

I pull out my laptop to check my stocks and decide to check Neptune’s as well to see how they’re doing. This gay cruise is fucking unbelievable and I think a film crew capturing all this raw energy, and if I must admit, its romantic views, will be perfect. Yeah, I think I can create a great sales promotion from several angles for them and if it inspires him to draw and paint then that’s great, whatever he needs.

His lips are all plump and slightly stained from the berries he’s been eating and I can’t help leaning over and capturing a deep passionate kiss from him. I pull him closer and now our deck chairs are right up against each other; he climbs onto me and lies across me as we make out. It’s early, about nine in the morning and I can’t help thinking about tossing him over my shoulder and taking him back to our cabin. He’s purring and there doesn’t seem to be that many people near us at the moment.

My little wildcat is rubbing up against me and making me crazy as I try and focus on my laptop screen. “Justin” No response… “You’re driving me insane and I’m fucking hard for you now.” He looks at me with his big Cheshire cat eyes, smiles and says: “Ah ha…” I think he’s drooling on my chest or it might be pre-cum. I’m too excited to know right now… I just don’t want him to stop…

I feel his tongue lick across my slit and then circle around my head; I can’t help pulling his long hair into my hands as he takes me down his throat. A small moan escapes my lips and a passerby turns and smiles. I grab the Wall Street Journal and hold it up, shielding our play from the roaming passengers. 

Finally I feel him release me from my swimsuit and start sucking me intently; he works me up and down his throat, smiling up at me every now and then; he’s so beautiful to watch. I arch my back as he takes all of me while holding my sac, playing with my balls, driving me so close to the edge. I pull his head back and fuck his throat. I think about his tight sweet ass and I’m right there, shooting. I moan loudly and lose grip of the newspaper as I grasp his hair again, finishing softly for a few spectators.

He sits up and we share spunky kisses and finish our juice and coffee. Seconds later a pool boy appears with steamy warm washcloths for our convenience; now that’s service worthy of a big tip. I have to wonder if the staff knows that we’re here to evaluate their accommodation and create an advertising campaign. The pools are beautiful and very unique; there are three on board and this one, Neptune’s Cave has waterfalls, caves and a big slide.

Of course, Justin’s ready to go swimming and enjoy the morning in the pool today. He’s like a fish and practically lives in the water 24/7 on land and on board he’s constantly swimming.

I watch him from the sidelines for a while until I finish business with Ted and then reserve a cabana bed for later this afternoon. In the evening there’s also Tidal Wave that caters to a more private swimming experience which is like a wet floating bar. Then there’s Splash - a disco in a pool complete with tables and private alcoves, several bars and the hottest lifeguards. Okay, they all have hot lifeguards and lots of pool boys. Yeah, I think we’re going to like this cruise…

 

**Neptune’s Cave**

I finally give into his begging and join him in the pool; it feels great as we glide around the water. We come to sit under the waterfall and enjoy the view out to sea and I can’t help but notice how happy he is. He smiles back at me, coming to rest on my lap. I pull him backwards so we’re sheltered by the waterfall inside the cave, resting in a flowing ravine.

I brush my lips gently across his forehead and run kisses down his nose until I reach his mouth. We become more passionate as our lips caress each other. Right now I feel like our relationship is perfect; I’ve never felt more in love with him, not that I know how to tell him. I’m hoping this trip is enough to make it show. He’s so beautiful and I don’t just mean his looks, it’s in his soul. Sometimes I wonder what he sees when he looks at me because, let’s face it, I’m a bastard. I’ve hurt him in ways he should never forgive and yet he’s still here… and I can’t help loving him.

He runs his hands down my chest and hooks his fingers into my waistband, sliding off my swimsuit. He looks so innocent as he looks at my hard-on in awe – still so much like a young boy. He stands and removes his own swimsuit. He climbs back up me and kisses me deeply, wrapping his arms and legs around my torso as he sits on my lap, pushing me down into the stream. I’m lost in his touch as we grind into one another, moaning softly as the water gushes by. He ruts against me until I’m impossibly hard for him then he reaches back and starts working himself open for me. It’s so hot watching him wiggle and writhe.

I feel the touch of his hand as he takes me, sliding a condom over me that he got from who knows where. He aligns himself, pushing down and engulfing himself with my shaft. A loud moan escapes me as I fill him. I’m in heaven as he starts pumping up and down, taking more of me into him on each downward stroke. My little wildcat is working us up into a frenzied dance as our bodies slip and slide. Wet pleasure pumps through us as he rides me into oblivion, faster and faster until his stallion bucks and slams into his prostate again, and again… until we shake with intense gratification.

“Oh, God, Yes, Brian!!!”

The sound of Justin’s cries can be heard echoing off the cave walls and into the pool area, but neither of us seem to care. We lay out on a huge raft and sunbathed the rest of the morning until he was ready to explore the island and gift shops.

~~~~

We made our way back from the seashore with multiple bags in hand. I think we may need more luggage or have to ship some of these things home. He has his eyes on some pottery made by the natives with a unique raw texture to it. It’s slightly too crude for my tastes; he tells me I can pick out the china when we get married. Brat… I make a note to call Cynthia and have her order it for him; the things I do for him… Besides we’re not carrying it back ourselves.

 

**Tidal Wave**

We go up to Tidal Wave and have a late lunch and I’m glad we reserved a cabana bed. It’s huge and has sheer white gauze over the top to provide shade and privacy. We have cocktails, something in those ridiculous coconut shells that’s way too sweet and we share a snack of shrimp cocktail and oysters on the half shell. He looks so sexy, sprawled out on our bed, glowing in his blue Speedo. We both wondered why they called it Tidal Wave until we see that the pool has waves building - a large wave crests up and overflows the edges, splashing nearby and misting over us.

The seafood is so fresh I’m impressed. He prepares to feed me, calling me his Adonis. He’s so silly sometimes; there are some things you acquire a taste for and some you’re taught. I’m so glad he’s grown up with his Country Club manners and refined tastes yet still retained his playfulness. You wouldn’t believe all the food they have on this cruise. Everything you can imagine; he’s in heaven and I already know I’m going to gain ten pounds… Once he’s done feasting on his seafood platter, I decide to make a meal out of him as I untie the drawstrings from the corners of the bedposts and let the drapes blow in the wind.

At one point our bed is surrounded by water, just six inches or so but it’s totally cool. We feel like we’re afloat on the ocean with not a care in the world. He looks at me with such intensity and pure love I’m surprised when I hear myself whisper “I love you” just as I come in for a tender kiss. He’s sunburned so I take care not to be to rough with him as he lies innocently below me. He’s already excited as I run kisses down his belly tickling him, making him laugh.

I kiss his pink head as I slip his Speedo off and lick him all the way down his shaft, right to his balls. I run my thumb back up the slick wet strip as I take his balls into my mouth licking and sucking him. He bucks and moans as he’s overcome with desire. We’re hardly the only couple enjoying our private utopia as you can hear the sounds of moaning and panting floating through the air.

He’s moaning and purring in my ears as he calls my name, needing more, pulling my hair and panting. I work his dick with his own pre-cum that’s percolating from within. I lift his legs and lick his perineum, eliciting chanting from him as I kiss and lick my way to his rosebud and back. I work his slick trail over and over with my tongue until I plunge into his deep channel and swim around, opening him up and driving him crazy. I push deeper until I hear him whimper and beg for me to fuck him…

I climb back up his beautiful body, leaving a trail of kisses in my wake. I look into his deep blue eyes, wanting so much to forego the condom but I know this is a conversation we should have had long ago and I’m too scared to ask. What if he says no? What if it’s not what he wants anymore? You couldn’t blame him for not trusting me. Some things are better left unsaid, so I reach for a condom and pretend nothing’s changed for me although everything seems to be changing constantly.

I look deep into his eyes as he takes the condom and slips it on me. For a moment I thought he was going to set it aside… silly me… Why can’t I tell him what I feel? What I want…? I lean in and kiss him as I enter him. He feels so good and wet as my mind drifts to us fucking, raw. I can’t help myself.

“Oh God yes! Oh Justin! Oh God!!!” 

I’m so excited; he feels so good and tight. You’d think we’d hadn’t just done this a couple of hours ago. I can’t help increasing my thrusts and pulling his legs up close and tight over my shoulders, really pounding him until we’re both so close. We feel it building deep down inside like a warm electric current starting to spark and pop, turning to white lightning, setting our souls on fire. I feel so lost in my own orgasm that I’m surprised when I hear him crying my name for all to hear.

“Oh God, Fuck Me Brian!!!”

I rest my head in the middle of his chest as I catch my breath and regain my strength in my legs. He kisses the top of my head and I hear him say, “I love you too, Brian.”

~~~~

We regrouped in our cabin after dinner, just enjoying each other and make plans to check out Splash this evening and see what the scene is like. I roll a joint and we relax into each other’s arms and take a nap…

 

**Splash**

The bar is amazing; they have a live band and a huge pool. Many lifeguards with two bars in the pool itself and two on the deck. There are tables around the edges, both in and out of the pool. Diving boards and swim toys are on the other end of the pool, as well as another big slide and more caves with private rooms. He loves it here. We’re floating on one of those rafts made for couples; he’s smiling and laughing. I’m so glad I can make him this happy; it’s been a long time coming.

We float around and make out until he wants to go on the big slide. I run my hands down through his hair as he rests his head on my stomach and I listen to his dreams about becoming a famous artist someday. I asked him to come work for me, but I know he wants to mostly focus on his art and I can’t blame him.

We’re getting a little carried away as we rut and grind against each other, drifting around the deep end. I’m hard just feeling the silkiness of his suit sliding across my dick as he wiggles next to me. I pull him close up on top of me as our kisses become more passionate. His rutting is making a small wake in the pool and turning a few heads as we put on a show for all the boys.

I whisper into his ear that we should check out the caves and waterfalls, remembering our last encounter in the wet backroom. We slip off the raft, swim over to the base of the waterfall and climb the rock wall to a private alcove tucked into the cave’s wall. As soon as we’ve entered our sanctuary he already has his hands on my swimsuit, pulling me free from my spandex. He sinks to his knees and takes me down his throat, leaving me trembling as I stand leaning against the wall.

I can’t seem to get enough of him as he takes my very erect dick, teasing me as he brings me closer to the edge with each lick. I grasp his hair and pull him closer if that’s possible. He takes all of me down his throat as I pump in and out of him. I’m so close it only takes a flick of his tongue across my slit for me to start shooting. I release my warm salty cum as he laps at my head, not missing a drop.

I whisper, ’I love you‘ just as I finish and look down to see his big sunshine smile as he wipes his hand across his mouth. I pull him to me, kissing him deeply, slipping his trunks down and turning him around. I take some lube and a condom from the complimentary dispenser in our alcove and sheath my now-erect cock, coating it with lube and push into him.

I hear him gasp as I give him all of me, filling him; he pushes back, letting me know he wants it hard and slightly rough. He holds onto the sides of the alcove, moaning loudly as I slam into his prostate, creating ripples of pleasure spinning through him. I hear him cry my name over and over ’Brian, Brian, Brian‘ as he is taken to another world where only the two of us exist.

I feel his strong muscles clench around my hard cock, squeezing me, bringing all my pleasure to boiling point where I can’t stand the pressure that’s building. I topple over the edge as he screams my name ’BRIAN…’ Shooting into the condom again. I wonder if now is the right time to talk to him about it… God, I can’t believe I’m ready to ask for a commitment from him…Probably a really bad idea. I don’t want to ruin our holiday when everything is going so well but I’ve never wanted it as badly as I do now… Maybe I just need to get off this ship then I’ll come to my senses…

He just looks deep into my eyes, questioning but I’m still too afraid of being rejected. I can’t find the words, any words for that matter. So I kiss him passionately, hoping he understands that I need him in ways I’ve never acknowledged in the past. Hoping he needs me just as much…

The End


End file.
